


Momentos

by groovyboy



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyboy/pseuds/groovyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>el primer fic que subo a ao3... no me lo creo<br/>gracias por leer!!</p></blockquote>





	Momentos

Mordió, mordió y mordió (mío, mío, MÍO), y él suspiró, tres, cuatro, cinco veces (suyo, suyo, s u y o).

Y luego pararon y se besaron, acariciaron, se **amaron**. ¿Pero qué era el amor, sino otro pasatiempo? ¿Qué eran las marcas, sino heridas cualquiera? ¿Qué eran los sentimientos, sino memorias recordadas?

¿Pero qué importaban sus mentes cuando la sangre caía y manchaba las sábanas, cuando creaba recuerdos de la pasión y el **cariño** , las horas que pasaban juntos, los, oh, desesperantes minutos que pasaban separados? Caricias, besos, besos y más besos, tan dulces, tan **necesitados** , aquellos que paraban el tiempo, aquellos que les hacían perder sus mentes. **Aquellos** besos que mezclaban el sabor del tabaco con el de alcohol, con el de pintalabios barato y bocas ajenas, con el de amor no correspondido y el de "creo que te quiero".

Y la gente miraba y preguntaba, y ellos bajaban la cabeza mientras ardían por dentro y contaban historias tan falsas, tan podridas, tan estúpidas que todos las creían. Y no volvían a hablar de ello hasta que se volvían a mirar (a observar, a _**admirar**_ ), riendo entre besos y caricias sobre cuán estúpido era el seguir escondiéndose, seguir reprimiéndose, el **seguir** \--

Y después se abrazaban (se aguantaban, como si de un momento a otro fuesen a desaparecer, como si se estuviesen jugando la vida tan solo en un momento), y sabían, sabían que los secretos, las facetas, todo valía la pena solo por aquellos, ah, preciosos momentos que pasaban juntos.

Aquellos momentos en los que se **amaban**.

**Author's Note:**

> el primer fic que subo a ao3... no me lo creo  
> gracias por leer!!


End file.
